


Curses- How do you show affection?

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Afina Drabbles, Gen, asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: Asked by Videtur-existentia on Tumblr.
Relationships: None
Collections: Afina Drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

Afina shows her affection by providing those she cares for with the comfort and stability she wished she had when at her lowest.

Friend feeling down? Cook them a meal.  
Has someone experienced a great loss and is mourning? Invite them in.  
Are they irrational, angry, and just want to not speak but to sit down instead? Sit with them and watch as the stars pass overhead.  
Everyone deserves to feel valued and respected. We show others we care by checking up on them from time to time.


	2. Charms! Are you religious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Anon.

Afina is very not religious, but is no longer “The Annoying Aetheist” she had been in Netherstorm.

Summoning demons, bending the order of the cosmos to your will, snatching Belore’s fellow stars from their veiled heavens and dreaming of siphoning her power as well.

Afina does not see “gods” as all powerful beings but as creatures of awe inspiring power which are mortal. Gods can die and with them hope, so let those who take comfort in them worship peacefully.

But don’t try to offer her Light blessings or exorcisms without asking. It will burn her.


	3. Perchance To Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Ash-summer.tumblr.com

There is a void between those stars above. It is immense, dark, cold, and if lost to it there is no hope for your return from the deep vacuum of space. At times it feels that you have been lost, your rope cut, and left to drift aimlessly as your oxygen levels run low. Choking on your own tears as you look down to your home below - the night lights of cities and glow of the rising sun passing every nintey two minutes.

Will you make it that long? To see the sun rise once more over that orange horizon? Will it break those clouds as a new day dawns? Will you still be crying? Will your tears be for another reason?

It is pointless to lose yourself to these questions. To waste what little time you have quivering in fear. Grasp that hope, that fickle but strong hope which lays within each beating heart and reach out-

You have the rope, your life line in hand. Pulling yourself bit by bit back to the ship. Each movement is excruciating but the burn of your arms is nothing compared to the adrenaline pushing you forward.

Pushing you to live.

You are coming home.

The mantra is repeated and the air lock within reach, it is in reach, it is in reach-

You are coming home.


	4. Fairy- What is something that you get excited about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Ms-Winford.tumblr.com

Afina has a love for teaching, and a love for learning. Something which will never cease to amaze her is when an apprentice learns one of her spells quickly and puts a spin on it.


	5. Nebula stone: How good my muse’s memory is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Anon

Afina’s memory changes depending on the subject. It is very compartmentalism. Names, locations, spellings, and titles are all things which are NECESSARY in high society Quel’thalas to memorize.

Things like when she has last eaten, slept, or drunk water can be forgotten when she enters a period of hyper focused study or planning. In no way is this a romanticized depiction of her forgetfulness - missing meals and becoming dehydrated is BAD for you and has A VARIED toll on both your physical and mental health. It in the long run stops you from completing your goal and leaves you weaker than before!


	6. What was a misconception you once had about magic that you learned was not true?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Sekander-Duskvale.tumblr.com

It is taught in Dalaran, that magic is something to be controlled. That you as a mage are the master of the fates and all elements. Fire controlled and harnessed into a deadly weapon. Time stopped, reversed, and undone. Water bound to your will; elemental or not.

There are no dealings, as Shaman, Warlocks, and Priests would do.

The hubris which exists in each mage can easily become their undoing. It is easy to be a big fish in a small pond.

Until one day you dive deep enough to meet a bigger one.


	7. Totally something Razail could ask, "Top 5 animals!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Raxxion.tumblr.com

“Well, all animals serve a purpose in their unique environments. I would be lying if I said I was not biased towards a select few fuzzies however.” Pausing, the Magistrix began to count on her fingers. One, two, three… It was hard to choose just five.

“My favorite animals are definitely cats; they are such empathetic and intuitive creatures who have such an independence it is admirable. The cats of Quel’thalas are also special for their magic and long lifespans. My second favorite animals would have to be the wolves. I have a friend who has long since become a traveling huntress who kept a pack of about five. They are wild animals; even the ones you spend time with both respect and distance when handling them.” Suddenly, her brows furrowed. Tapping her foot, Afina placed her hands upon her hips. Deep in thought. “I think the head of Avari’s pack was named Gale. Never the less, @razxion , I will get back to you on that. Third, starfish. They would wash up on the sea shore by Falthrein after particularly bad storms. My sister and I would throw them back into the Great Sea. Fourth, the songbirds of early morning. After a night awake, they are the sweetest greeting.”

A smile upon her lips, she concluded the list.

“And last but certainly not least - the Dragonhawks we ride into battle. I received Pururipu during my service in Outland. Although as haughty as the man who trained her, she is steadfast and willing to charge headfirst into any battlefield of spellfire.”


	8. Agate: How my muse calms down?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Mercy-Studios.tumblr.com

Something the Void definitely affects is an individual’s emotions. Acting as a depressant or an accelerant, those affected by the magic can be prone to actions which appear unreasonable to outsiders but completely reasonable to the person coping with the Void.

Afina over the years has gone from acting on these impulses to instructing other on how to move past their own.

Screaming, crying, hiding, fighting - it is important to stay true to one’s own emotions and grieve as needed when wronged. If a person bottles it up for too long, then all those emotions simply become a ticking time bomb which the Void can aggravate. Coping in a healthy manner is important for stabilizing oneself; take the time to pause, and quantify your situation. Count to ten. Breathe. Exit the situation if it is safe, and try to focus on another subject until you feel secure enough to confront the situation once more.

Afina takes this extra time to pet her familiar and helper, Erik the cat. If Erik is not around, she destroys the kitchen in a baking explosion brought on by nesting anxieties.

You can make it through this.


	9. Zoisite: Does my muse believe everything’s going to work out for them in the end or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Nym-Wildseeker.tumblr.com

Afina does not believe that everything works itself out, not now and not ever.

Saying that things will work themselves out requires faith in an order; Afina has never known an order which did not fall or face internal corruption. From the people of Quel’dorei lead Quel’thalas, to the human mages of Dalaran, to the Sunfuries, and even to today’s Horde there are errors in the social system. Many people act with their own self interests first and foremost - hurting themselves and others. One cannot trust blindly.

She can’t find it within herself to have faith that things will turn out alright on their own. Grasping the last shreds of light before her in hand, she will refuse to relinquish that hope and with a bitter spite will pull the future she wants from this cold and cruel existence.


	10. Ruby: A happiness headcanon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Sekander-Duskvale.tumblr.com

Afina is happiest when surrounded by her friends, as well as when teaching her apprentices. Knowledge is a gift, and one which is not often enough shared.

It is a joy to be able to change and influence this world. It is a joy to open up doors for others.

It is a joy to be alive when living.


	11. Scorpius- If you had to pick someone to betray you, who would you pick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Asneakyrogue.tumblr.com

“I feel as though I have already betrayed myself most days.”


	12. Nebula: If you could undo one thing in your life, what would it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Anon.

“If I could undo one thing, what would it be? I could ask to undo what has been done to me, to remove that demon’s taint from my soul and to save myself - but if I did chose such a thing that one action would undo all which I have done since. If I undid that moment of weakness, it is still possible that I could have fallen into the dark in other ways in other times. No, the deeds I have done since have not only changed me but changed the world around me. The dark taught me about the twinkling lights which shine in each of us, lights I guard with a venomous passion. If there could be one thing possible for me to undo, I would tell those who I had left never to see again that I loved them - for the world would not be changed on a grander scale but it would mean worlds on a personal one. I loved them.”


	13. Shooting Star: If you could bring back one thing, what would it be? and Black Hole: What’s the last thing you want to see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Thornbolts.tumblr.com

“One thing to be brought back, and one thing to be the last thing I see… I think it would be one and the same @thornbolts. The home I once knew and felt safe in.”


	14. Oaths?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Ms-winford.tumblr.com

“My oaths. As a Magistrix I have sworn myself to the people of Quel’thalas first and foremost. We live to serve them, and Magisters who believe their duties are otherwise are egotistical fools.”


	15. Anonymous asked: 👑- How would your muse react if they suddenly found out that they were the long-lost heir to a rich kingdom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Anon.

The Magistrix balked, long fingers threading through her hair as she wailed. Utterly flabbergasted, she paced her townhouse.

“HOW MANY LONG LOST KINGDOMS DOES QUEL’THALAS HAVE?”


	16. Fistfight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Mechanicalwasps.tumblr.com

While Afina prefers to talk situations down, she will plot out her elaborate revenge like any good warlock.

Sometimes that plotting only takes .03 seconds!

@mechanicalwasps ; while unlikely, Afina will get into a fist fight when she feels those who she loves are in danger or were wronged. She’s not some prissy noble, and definitely not afraid of throwing hands!


	17. Pranks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Thisnameistakenpleasetryanother.tumblr.com

Afina LOVES to play pranks when she can get away with it. The possibilities which can be attained with the Arcane are limitless. Knowledge is power after all, but…

Using it wisely is the key.

Afina will sometimes open portals strategically placed to turn a person around, or use her enchanting skills to make them sparkle for a month on end! The latter has actually been done to a San’layn.

Her pranks will be physically harmless, she can’t promise your pride will remain intact.


	18. Purple Is the Color of Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Wildlife-nymph.tumblr.com

Imperial Porphyry is indeed one of the colors of royalty, alongside lapis blue, dragon’s blood red, and golden yellow. Pigments available to the ancient world from only a few places on the planet.

Purple is old, purple is priceless. A stone placed upon Kaldorei walls to signify both travel and status. The trademark color of the Kirin’tor for being a bridge between the Horde and Alliance. The color of the Arcane itself. The magic which flows beneath Azeroth, into the wine purples of the Nether where something completely different takes over.

It is a color of royalty, but one different than that of the Horde and Alliance. It is one of learning.

A power derived from knowledge.


	19. D&D Terms?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Mechanicalwasps.tumblr.com

Chaotic Good: Afina is willing to do terrible things if it means those who she loves will be safe. She has sold her soul, her stability, and a large portion of her life for the magic she uses to keep Quel’thalas safe. Still, Quel’thalas would not keep her safe if they found out what she has done.

Rommath would boot Afina all the way across the continent. Void, in my Magisters? It is more likely than you think.

Warlock: Afina was a skilled mage with great potential built up over a hundred years of study. Still, when the time came, she was still too weak to protect those she loved.

She made a deal with the devil, she broke her oaths.

Glass Cannon: As a Magistrix and seasoned spell caster, Afina knows her way around any battle field. Still, her weaknesses include her own frail body, her worsening health, her aversions to Light based healing, and her secrecy. Even worse; she has zero self preservation tendencies so she will shield others with her own body if needed - she has done this for a full health tank. Girl cares a stupid amount about keeping others safe while undervaluing her own life.

Archetypes and Tropes

Mama Bear: Goes without saying. Touch her babies and perish.

Parental Substitute: It’s not Afina’s fault that all these kids in Quel’thalas don’t have parents! Well, she can’t leave them outside in the rain so they might as well come in. @thisnameistakenpleasetryanother , @angelarria-and-joura , and quite a few more 😂.

Beware the Nice Ones: Because I tend to keep Afina’s aura vacant of any discernible magic, and never use her demons around others (ONE YEAR CLEAN! ✨👏✨), many have forgotten her true roots. They think her a simple mage, and a school teacher at that.

Rant Inducing Slight: Ask @caelindadewfall about this one.

Training the Gift of Magic: The Void is something which if left unchecked will cause great harm to both the untrained user and those around them. While Afina will do all she can to sway the eager young away from the darker Magic’s of the Fel or Void - she resigns herself for those who it is too late to stop.

A few other tropes which really fit her are “Be All My Sins Remembered,” and “The Atoner.” Even for the things outside her control, Afina connects the dots and blames herself for them. She now recognizes this is unhealthy and allowing the Void to hurt her, but at times it is hard not to go down that dark path in her mind when alone. For the bad she did, she tries to atone by working to be a better person.

But what she has done can never be undone.

I enjoy writing complex characters who have a lot of their motivations based around their life perspectives. How people can experience the same events, but come out different based on their life outlooks. Afina as a young woman was a hot shot upstart ready to start a war; then she got one and it never ended. She made mistakes, she learned to live with those mistakes, and now is helping others when she can. In spite of it all, she now dares to hope.

Thank you for your ask @mechanicalwasps !


	20. Old and Grey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Afallowmoon.tumblr.com

Afina is unsure of if she will reach it to the days she is older. The Void comes differently to everyone, but for those who refuse the power which has attached itself to them, there are negative consequences.

She refuses to sell her mind to the Void, to worship it, to serve it. However, all power comes at a price. There must be an equivalent exchange to keep the balance between reality and the other lands which exist, these planes of existence…

Afina has sold her health, her soul, her dreams. She fears her death, but will willingly go towards it if it means protecting those she cares about.


	21. What does fighting mean to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Afallowmoon.tumblr.com

♦️ How does your muse feel about battle?

To say Afina dislikes battle is an understatement. There are too many innocents involved, too many lives erased with little to no meaning behind it. As an apprentice learning evocation, she had always thought she would at most fight back the Amani - never the old humans she had once called her classmates. She wishes that those in power would fight their own wars instead of sending out the young, the poor. They never will.

But her students are her children, and their families her friends. She will defend them.

🗡 Is your muse attached to any particular weapon? (Forgot the emoji here)

Afina’s pink crystal staff was actually a Voidchaser family heirloom! It was short for her because her mother’s side of the family was smaller than her father’s. The staff absorbed a bit of power from each holder over the last six thousand years, and Afina was always worried she was taunting the last gift she had from her mother just by holding it. During Flames of War: Tirisfall, the staff was taken from Afina by the Ren’dorei Inas’thas Sunbrook of the Blades of Greymane along with the rest of the Horde weapons.

Thinking she was to be executed, Afina asked that the staff be given to a priestess in Light’s Hope Chapel on the third day of her imprisonment. When asked who it was a Horde could care so much about, she gave no name - just that the priestess would be known by sight alone.

Amet Voidchaser now holds the staff in her own possession, her own was broken by a rogue in Stormwind. Such a thing of power with a dark presence hidden within… It is locked away.

❌ Has your muse ever been the victim of friendly fire?

Friendly holy fire? You betcha! Afina tried to clench her theeth and steel her soul when a healer of the Light tries to help her. They don’t know they are actually hurting her, and she can’t tell them.

When she gets home, she will treat her wounds and burns herself. If lucky, perhaps a Druid or shadow mender is available to heal her.


	22. Has your muse ever been rendered unable to fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by incomingtrouble.tumblr.com

Afina has actually been rendered unable to fight for periods of time before!

When she was first using the Void in Outland and exhausting herself with its power - she ignored how sick she was until she was collapsing daily. Unable to see as she once did, forgetfull, and prone to days of manic work followed by an unwaking sleep - it was decided best to send her away. While this was in her favor because she didn’t die out there with Kael’thas’ elves, she felt even worse than before. How weak was she? She never really was enough, and despite her sacrifices, Afina was a burden. It broke her for a while; she closed herself up to others so they would not care if she was sick. She was mean, and scornful. Each action hurt. The isolation became the heaviest black hole in the pit of her stomach.

Later on, she has been set unable to fight before due to either fatigue or bed rest. So long as she has friends she can speak with and hope, she trusts that she can still return. If she was completely wiped out of all powers, she would seek out an apprentice to become her protégé.


	23. I'm going to regret this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Raxxion.tumblr.com - what if she died?

In a box of portal runes left to Razail Dusksinger, a letter could be found bearing the late Magistrix’s mark. Pale as she had been, its ivory paper the color of starlight on a warm summer’s night.

It was haunting, curled script which could have been written yesterday if she still were. Words spoken from beyond the grave.

But did she even have that in the end?

“To Razail Dusksinger,

You were not given as many chances in life as others, having the world seemingly out to get you from the beginning as your family was torn asunder. I wish that I could have been more of a mother figure for you, I wish I could have been there for you a little longer - because I know you will do great things in your life.

Intuitive, and able to pick up on numerous styles of magic within the blink of an eye you hold an amazing gift. A sorcerer who has been forced to hide, you will rise one day like the evening stars and the dusk will sing praises. Do not give up yet, do not lose hope. Growing each and every day, you will get to your destination in time.

I leave to you these rune stones, the culmination of over a century and a half’s worth of work. Connect to the Ley beneath your feet, connect with the world and nature around you. Let life flow into your heart, and there will be no door closed from here on.

I’ll always believe in you.

Now it’s your turn.

~ Ꮇagistrix Ꭺfina Ꮩoidchaser.”


	24. I'm going to regret this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Caelindadefall.tumblr.com - what if she died?

“I’m going to regret this…” She muttered, looking down upon the wax seal. “I am going to regret this so much.”

The envelop, unbroken; its writer? Less so. An elf’s life is too long to remember, memories growing hazy as the seconds turn to minutes which in turn become years. Rusted copper coins oxidized to a patina as their brilliance faded. Sea shells turned to sand as the lull of the waves beats them into the shoreline. Memories of daily life grown fuzzy as the years passed.

And yet - it was too short to forget.

Was it possible to look past smiles shared? To think to when she held a friend close and they both cried in relief? Relief at being home? Relief at being whole?

Oh, how the tears just poured.

Snapping back the wax seal, the faint aroma of her lilacs would make itself known. The damned perfume still strong after all the months passed. The subtle nod of spring after a long, cold winter.

The promise of a brighter tomorrow after a bitter day.

“To My Dear Friend, Caelinda Dewfall;

If you are reading this, I am likely dead. If I am not dead, I see your curiosity has gotten the best of you once again and you are going through my stuff. Please be careful, for there are quite a few enchantments and machines up there which are not set to your arcanic signature.

If you have continued reading this, I am departed from this world.

I am sorry, Caelinda. For now you must go on without me, and brave the storm alone.

But know you kept your promise to me, and I under no circumstances wish for you to grieve in my name.

I was often the person who others would go to when they needed help, and often put my own happiness aside for their sakes. You saw this, and when you came to me for aid you kept your heart open for my pains as well. From the beginning, nothing between us was taboo. A confidant worthy of royals. A defender among all nations. You have been chipped. You have been worn. You have been burned and beaten in this world by circumstance and unforeseen disaster - yet never did you break.

You must now find the power within yourself which bristles beneath the surface. Your malleable nature which allows you to move with any situation will see you through it. You must find the stars in the sky which inspire you and chase them yourself. Collecting the wisdom and energy held within to guide you along your journey. You must trust yourself when in your element; for there are none as great as you in it. Smart, brave, funny. You lived every day to the fullest and became an inspiration in my final years.

Never throw yourself away, never toss your dreams aside.

You are worth more than gold, Caelinda.

~Ꮇagistrix Ꭺfina Ꮩoidchaser.”


	25. Would you rather be feared or loved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Sekander-Duskvale.tumblr.com

Afina has the capacity to be both feared and loved, and for two years she was feared. Secluding herself in her shadows, she would brush off any and all advancements made by would be associates. Why befriend others when you are going to die in the foreseeable future? Assuring herself that she was nothing more than a risk to those she loved, she denied herself their light.

Then a little flicker of hope entered her life, and she became a teacher once again. She began defending others. She began thinking of ways to secure a future for herself. She opened her heart.

There were those she had promised to defend, and their happiness gave her the strength to rise against the black hole in her chest.

When that little light was snuffed out, she might have collapsed as a falling star if not for those she had met along the way. For when you become a person’s friend, you do not just gain one ally but the love and support of everyone they hold dear as well. Worlds open up, and for Afina, a future.

She would hold on, for those who had been lost. She would live for those who could not.

Afina, the warlock of darkest pitch, decided she would rather be loved than feared.


	26. Are you Hot Headed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Draenei-Tales.tumblr.com

Afina has a hard time keeping her mouth shut when someone is rude or hostile towards those she has sworn to protect. She has been known to speak out in favor of those who are held in ill repute - such as the Quel’dorei during the Symphony of Suramar, for that of the forsaken, and for Void users who yet remain loyal to Silvermoon. She meets her adversaries blow for blow in debate, and will defend her core beliefs as best she possibly can.


	27. Are you two faced?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Anon.

It was hard for her to think, and harder still for her to read the notes before her. Scowling, Afina flipped the page back over and began once more.

“Two large prismatic shards can also be collected from these crystals, and so hypothetically two large prismatic shards could also be used to create one of these strange cystals through a binding of their arcane essences. Alone they are worthless to the fields of Enchanting and Engineering, but when collected in grand amounts these pure crystals coalesce to form a barrier reflective of all types of magic but that of the Holy Light…”

Placing a sheet of paper into the old journal, She closed the book without further ado. That research, while helpful now more than ever, still set a churning pit in her chest. How many years ago was it that she mistakenly thought herself above magic, above the cosmos themselves?

Fourteen, nearly fifteen long years. Shaking her head, she knew that time closing. She had made many oaths, many unfulfilled.

She had to do something.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“Yes. It is.”

So she pretended it was nothing.


	28. Botanical Garden?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Anon.

Afina actually really does like to look at gardens, especially the Ley fed ones of Silvermoon and Suramar!

Gardens can be museums in a way, old trees weathered and bearing the scars of millennia past, worn statues which stood a silent vigil over the centuries. Unknown hands years ago planted the seeds which became great trees of gold, and although the original gardener could never have known what the plot would come to be, Afina believes they would be pleased to see it is still well kept to this day. That the same flowers are still enjoyed thousands of years later by new noses.


	29. Biggest Fear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Two-Sided-Sana.tumblr.com and Caelindadewfall.tmblr.com

Fright: Shadows gather, surrounding, consuming. Unable to stave off the Void’s hunger she turns upon her friends, upon the beacon of her people.

Afina’s greatest fear is falling to the Void; she fears failing to uphold the oaths she made as a Magistrix, as a teacher, as a protector. The thought of something controlling her actions, changing her appearance to fit its likeness, horrifies her to no end.

Ghost: There are currently two ways which Afina would come back, and of these ways we’ll see what fits the narrative when the time comes.

1) I have a personal headcannon that as Warlocks can be summoned by demons, same as they summon demons, their souls are bound to the Twisting Nether in the same magical connection as demons. The schools of magic are loathe to give up their fighters, and thus when a warlock dies their soul goes to the primordial storm of the Nether. New demons are said to be born in the Twisting Nether, but it is also stated that summoned demons only reincarnate there.

So, there has to be a way which new demons are made from something other than already existing demons.

Soul pulled from their mortal coil, without a stone to capture the spirit and place it back in the body, the warlock’s soul loses its grip on our reality to move into the demonic plane. Falling to the powers they had once sought to control, they too become a demon over time as the soul is warped by chaotic energies. Different warlocks reincarnate differently, keeping only what they had held closest to them in personality. Afina in this case would overtime become an Ethereal, possibly become conscripted into the Consortium, and if allowable wind up back on Azeroth. She would lose many of her redeeming attributes in favor of more clinical ones - surely making her almost unrecognizable to those she had loved and lost.

2) @angelarria-and-joura Is a fan of this one.

Angelarria, unable to let go of her teacher and only parental figure steals away Afina’s corpse. Raising her as a San’layn as well, Afina is horrified and hollowed by the transformation she had most definitely not wanted performed.

Inconsolable, she would attempt to hide in the Ghost Lands. Her loved ones had seen her fall, and raising the dead is a most horrid form of Necromancy. All those who knew of her being raised could possibly be killed by the state if what Angelarria had done was found out.

The somber silence of the grave.

Gravestone: Afina is a story of battling death and depression caused by survivor guilt. She used the Fel and Void at her own expense not only for the power to protect others, but because she did not care about her own safety. Others mattered more than her, and why should she be alive when almost everyone she loved was dead? For all her titles and magic, she was not there for her people when they needed her most. Her life was bound by oath, and she would offer her life in full for her people.

@caelindadewfall is pretty staunch in fighting against this, but nevertheless Afina is slowly wasting away. She is not actively channeling the Void and is using preventative measures to keep it away, but it will not leave so easily. Mental illness and depression don’t just go away because you ignore them, they don’t disappear because of a relationship, they don’t leave because a friend makes a moving speech, and it takes a long time to dig yourself out of that hole of “I don’t deserve to be happy.”

I would like for Afina to be triumphant against this and to allow herself to learn to let go, to allow herself to speak openly about what hurts her despite her constant fears. It would be good to let her heal fully. She’s come a long way since 2012, where she was a quiet and spiteful warlock actually chasing the Void and her own end. Heck, she is godmother to a ton of kids now and adoptive mother to even more. It takes bravery to be kind, it takes compassion to listen to others. It takes time to heal and be healed in return. She’s trying to live now and get better, but is still doing it for others and not herself which is the main problem.

It’s uplifting to see how far she’s come because of interactions with others.

Ideally, she would get to live long enough to see her students and family grow up. To be happy, and to enjoy life instead of always preparing for the next disaster.


	30. Tea or Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Jon-McCallun, now deactivated, on tumblr.

For a social event, Afina would choose tea. There are many different types one may blend, and the showing of how many teas one knows how to blend is a sign of culture in the social circles of Thalassian nobility.

However, she personally prefers a strong coffee. Something that wakes her up and gives her a swift kick in the butt each morning - sometimes with a little spice in it if she is feeling really drowsy. Inhaling the bitter beverage, the Magistrix will close her eyes and smile before taking a long gulp.


	31. Light and Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Please-Respond.tumblr.com

🌅 Light - The polar opposite to the Void, Light is a force just like any other magic in the Warcraft Universe. It is neither good or bad, it is a power which has a will of its own which is supported by beings who act out its will. In contention with other schools of magic it too seeks its own supremacy. It does this by offering hope, renewal, and power to those who would use it, from which it gains a following which it uses to do battle against magics which are in opposition to Light. However, there is no way that one magic can completely overtake the others. Through checks and balances within the magical schools the ever precarious rift between Light and Void, Life and Death, Arcane and Fel is maintained.

🌿 Life - Nature magic is an important magic, and its importance is often overlooked or trivialized to “cute animals” when it is the essence of stewardship. The greatest defense Azeroth holds is those living upon her, without them she would be lost.Planets are born in the dark Void of the universe, small specks of Light shining with hope and possibility as a new day dawns. Azeroth is born in this primordial tempest, the aggregate of broken worlds lost to the Nether forms to create something entirely new. The order of Arcane seeps from the storm to the new and unstable ground, giving Azeroth her veins and mind. Chaotic Elemental magic takes hold and gives that ground she sleeps in the nutrients needed to support a healthy planet; order born from disorder the planet is stabilized. Atmosphere, hydrosphere, lithosphere changes the surface of the planet - but one important Azeroth System is missing here. It is then when Life magic comes into play, tiny microscopic organisms which grow and take over the planet in time rise from the oceans. Biosphere. Undaunted, life magic is powerful. Without Life there would be no Death, without nature there would be no one to appreciate or protect Azeroth. Life is the triumph of a world, the uniting of magical systems to bring something new into this universe. However, now it is assured that as there is a gain to be had the fickle magical schools of the universe shall now attempt to claim this new world, this Titan and all upon it, for themselves. To be a channeler of Life is to be a steward of the planet, it is to see the connections which shape Azeroth. It is to insure that no one power wins out, that life and the planet as a whole may yet continue on barreling through the darkness shining in its beautiful blue glory. Through listening to the world around them, taking notice of the ecosystems, and addressing both world and environmental problems Druids ensure that future generations may enjoy the world as our characters currently do. Everything grows and everything changes; that is the beauty of Life.


	32. Afflictions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Afallowmoon.tumblr.com

The Void Lord she fled from following a ritual summoning gone wrong - horribly and irrevocably wrong - left a large gash upon her left arm. The dagger like claws of the beast left their mark upon her both externally and internally - the poison of the Nether overtaking her weakened attunement to the Light. Now polarized towards darker magic, the magic of light users will burn her easily. At the terrible cost of two of her fellow researchers, and possibly her humanity, she had established a power conduit within the Nether. Tied to the chaotic magic of the dark beyond, the more she pulled forth the stronger her spells became. It was all too easy to give oneself entirely to that power, which ate at her figure, her consciousness, her emotions.

The Fel is addictive, empowering in order to gain a new servant in a trade. The Void hungers, it feeds until there is nothing left but the Void itself.

At first, Afina thought it was just a bad day. Bad days turned to weeks and months of plagued dreams. Through puffy cheeks and dark circles she toiled about the Manaforges, giving the power needed to see the work done.

As the Void devoured, the Magistrix took on a sickly pallor similar to a light pink. Her already lithe figure showed her bones, and she forgot things, important things.

Often, she wondered, when the power would claim her. Deciding that others did not care or would rather not hear of it, she stayed quiet. Her self doubts, guilt, and misery at the loss of all those she cared for drove her to recklessness. The more power she consumed, the large foes she could take on, the more she would be lost to the numbness of the Void.

She honestly didn’t care if she died.

Her homes Faltherien and Dalaran laid in shatters. Her family lost to the undead hordes. Her friends and loved ones perished to the numerous conflicts since the extinguishing of the Sunwell. Sometimes, depression is not someone laying around doing nothing. Sometimes, it is driving yourself past the point of exhaustion because you believe you are worthless if you fail. That only the medals you receive prove your worth.

Those of the Manaforges only took notice when the Magistrix’s eyesight became a problem. They had no use for a caster who couldn’t see past the tip of her nose.

Although she gained power and sight in a different form, Afina suffers these withering effects to this day. With the Void she toes a fine line, one mistake and her degeneration would be pushed past the point of no return. One thing however, she has people to live now which pushes her to go on. Her sister is alive, and a shining beacon for Afina to get better - to want to be better. Her friends, her godchildren, her students who need her and help her in return - they are all her loves and if she’s going down well she’s going to change as many lives as possible for the better before that moment!

It never does get easier, that weight at the pit of the heart is still there. The tug of the Void, the restlessness of the night -

But a good laugh and person to smile with makes it bearable.


	33. Telogrus Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful, yet dangerous.

Beautiful, yet dangerous. Able to draw you in with just a whisper, the Void shall sink its claws into your very soul. Forever changed, forever altered - but then again; are we ever not changed? With every moment, with every passing second, we are an endless possibility.

We are new.

The new becomes the old in an instant, and as the instants amount we form a picture of what we perceive ourselves to be. Hold your own against the maw of darkness, stare into the empty Void and when the Void stares back scream: but not in fear, never in fear.

Scream in determination; for this is a battle of wills and you shall surely win.


	34. Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ask from CaelindaDewfall.tumblr.com

Afina has many wishes, aspirations she thought she would have the time in life to achieve. However, one cannot plan for everything, and those who easily become tunnel visioned are the hardest hit when their world is turned upside down.

For numerous years she toiled over research papers, and published theories on enchantments for the title of Magistrix. This was her first dream in life, one that she thought would last her her entire life. Bearing the ability to aid others, the recognition to speak in defense of the common people, and the availability of the Magisterium archives was to be her end. A happy life as a teacher and keeper of knowledge. Someone who could share these spells with the world, someone who could connect lives with the power of portals.

Long after these years have passed, she holds different dreams. Some she feels guilt for keeping, others she holds close in her heart. While she will not pray for these dreams to come true, Belore no longer smiles upon her daughter, she will do all within her power to see them through. That by her actions they may be accomplished.

A large part of her feels guilt for the century she spent in Dalaran, the time she did not spend with her family. In her own eyes she took them for granted to chase her own dreams, that she expected them to still be there when she returned home. While her mother and father were lost to the mindless hordes of the Scourge upon the rocky cliffs of Falthrein Academy, her sister Amette yet lives. A sister she has already failed once. Though suffering her own pains, her own addictions, and on the opposing side in this faction war - Afina wishes for her sister to be safe. No matter what, she shall see this done.  
It is a promise, a dream that Amette may one day come home; that she not be killed on sight for eyes the color of the surrounding sea.

Her dream for herself, is to accomplish as much as possible before the Void claims her. Until her sight is plunged to black, until her ears hear no more, until her hands can no longer summon flame, until she is eaten alive by the power she invokes she wishes to give her all for those of Quel’thalas. To protect those she failed before, that never again will truly be never again.

Perhaps… a small part of her has another wish. That she may yet live. On this she is secretive. The Light burns her veins and chars her bones; her goddess, her allies, her cousin, and even her sister would see her dead or exiled if they knew how close to the tipping point she was - held back by sheer force of will alone in this torment.

But… she has made plans for the inevitable. She repeats to herself that she has made peace with the degeneration. That it is best to aid others, those who may yet still be saved.

Why wish for what can never happen?


	35. Dalaran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The City of Mages, home of the All Knowing Eye of the Kirin’Tor, the Council of Six.

Dalaran, the City of Mages, home of the All Knowing Eye of the Kirin’Tor, the Council of Six. Founded by Humans and Quel’dorei as a sign of unity; that knowledge and its pursuit could bring many together, that it was right to those willing to seek it. Every year the violet halls and golden towers drew students from far and wide, all eager to seek their futures in one of the many mystical schools.

History, arithmetic, philosophy, science, literature, art, magic - all came first, the struggles of daily life second. Although monotonous, regimented. Although stifling, eye opening. So long as the student and teacher worked hand in hand together diligently, progress could be achieved.

There is natural aptitude, and there is learned skill - but everyone has the capacity for one or the other. If the person who comes to gain progress quickly does not put in the work, they shall fail where the person who worked succeeded. No one is a lost cause when it comes to following their dream. No one should be denied because of a lack of funding, because of their age, because of their disability, because of commitment, or because of a societal stigma.

Education is a right, a right to all be they rich or poor, old or young, abled or disabled, man, woman, or unaffiliated with that binary.

For this ideology, Afina would fight till her last breath. To the right of education she vowed.


	36. Making Friends Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a Poem for Caelindadewfall.tumblr.com

And Cae, child to Faye,

Went off through Azeroth,

Through shadowed veils torn asunder,

And starlit coasts with friends to plunder,

Over fields of grain,

Against the cold harsh rain,

She set her sights upon her friends again.

The home she made was of her own.

One made for the hearts which roam.

Her heart light, was never one to spurn -

And those she loved would always return.


	37. Runestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MGNE Prompt 1

Runestones are meticulously crafted items, for they perform one of two purposes. A runestone may be used for sealing, just as a runestone may be used for summoning.

Should they be drawn wrong the results horrendous.

Imagine; a mage leaves a crack in their seal, one tiny line left open. It appears insignificant to the naked eye, but to those of a demon; an escape. An opening into our world. Over time they will chip away at the rune, each time removing a small bit of the magic which powers their prison, each time removing a lock upon their cage. The runestone flickers from life, once, twice, and then goes dark.

Demons love the dark.

As for summoning; imagine you are pulled from one city to the next, stepping into the portal your mind body and soul is flung from one area upon the Ley to another. But what if it wasn’t? Or what if one part wasn’t? There are stories of lost souls, ripped from adventurers as they walk through portals to places unknown. Feeling lost, and unlike ever before.

So be careful with your runes, and do not invoke lightly.


	38. How does that character feel about this admiration?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Anon.

Afina does not see herself as someone who should be admired, despite the great things she has done. Speaking out, refusing to fight, reuniting families - these are things which each and every person should do. That kindness does not have to be a great deed, but that even the small ordinary deeds built up overtime make change possible. To be placed on a pedestal for what she has done leaves her uncomfortable, and if continued she will find herself increasingly undeserving of praise. Due to her history as a warlock, and service in Netherstorm through the Wrath of the Lich king - she wants no one to think that her path is one to be followed.


	39. Ace Week?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon.

1) Romantic Orientation?

Afina is panromantic, so she can fall in love with any adult feasibly. There are a couple things that stop her from getting into relationships however - her hesitance when it comes to personal matters leads others to believe she is uninterested, and her focus on studies does not leave much time for romantic pursuits. She is good with her books and contraptions currently, she sees no need to settle down. If she ever meets someone then that happens but she’s not going to go out looking for others until she has sorted herself out first.

7) Cake?

YES; CAKE IS NICE!


	40. Mourning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Afallowmoon.tumblr.com

Some say the sun never sets in Quel’thalas, Belore’s Light reigning down as a glorious glow. The gold tipped spires, ruby rooftops, and marble walls seemed to never knew the cold of night. They existed in a perpetual sunset, an endless, artificial springtime weaved by the arcane. The people were happy, for no one aged, and there are no graves at which to mourn unless you are of status.

Afina knew differently.

Night came, and it did so with a swift and cruel chill. Sweeping the land, quieting those within, the fears of the darkness it brought would be forgotten by morning’s first light. Despite the blaze which pushed forth the day, its valiance would die only to have another day’s radiance take its place once again. The cycle repeated, and no one could say when it began and all prayed to the stars protect that it continue into infinity. That no night would stop the day from dawning. That the phoenix would rise from the ashes, that the sun’s fury would guard her people and see that the warmth the Sin’dorei loved so dearly would remain in their arms and hearts.

Standing before a large marble obelisk, a red gem stone encircled with a golden sun - Afina was quiet. For once there were no explanations or quips upon her lips, and not a smile to be seen. She was solemn, hands folded tight around her chest.

For many had fallen, and each time another stood to take their place. For each that passed there was nothing left but memories. What had at once been present and tangible had been scattered by the years. Scattered to time, voices lost in the misty haze of memory, faces who’s names had faded from the memorials, bodies upon the field which knew no final rest. They returned to the earth unceremoniously, and all that remained was a marble stone which no one would visit unless they had absolute reason to.

For it hurt to be reminded. It hurt to know why no one grew old and wrinkled. It hurt to think back to those who had not been lost; those who had been killed.

And a new day would dawn.

Again, and again, and again.


End file.
